


For days to come when we'll be alright

by itsnotmyturntoleap



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, the sex is fade to black sorry fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyturntoleap/pseuds/itsnotmyturntoleap
Summary: In which Milan Lucic pays his debts.





	For days to come when we'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbschaumNo1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/gifts).



> This is for Alex who has the patience of a saint. Like most fics, I started this forever ago and it's finally here. In-between the Oilers lost the 2017 series and I started grad school so my motivation was non-existent.
> 
> Title taken from Delta Rae's Forgive the Children We Once Were.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, be kind please.

July 2017

The ink’s barely dried on Connor’s shiny, new contract when he gets the email notification. There are two nearly identical sets of airline details sitting in his inbox. Leon even texts him a heart and an eggplant because he’s a dick. Connor sets a tiny reminder in his phone and can’t help the smile that breaks out on his face.

May 2017

After Game Five Leon corners Milan in an empty trainer's room, fiddling with the cuff of his underarmour. He strolls through the doorway and casually blocks the entrance, but Milan’s seen Leon be subtle before and this isn’t it.

"Will you show me how he did it?" Leon asks quietly, picking up the thread of a conversation Milan isn't sure they ever started.

"Did what?" Milan asks, setting down his stick and tape. Usually he can find some sort of zen after a rough game by working through his sticks and retaping what he needs. Apparently tonight he won't.

"They make it look easy. Like they can get away with anything," Leon mumbles, shifting from foot to foot.

"Kid, I can't explain how to get away with breaking a rule I don't even understand," Milan shrugs.

Milan knows the pressure they're under. The rookies and other young guys in the room are feeding off the need to prove themselves to a whole city as the stakes get higher. He’s seen the give and take of the playoffs though. How they could win two games in Anaheim only to come home and hand that lead right back.

“Looch, can we still win this?” Connor appears in the doorway, hand resting gently on Leon’s hip.

And that right there is why this has to be Milan’s last contract. If he stays around in this league he’s going to keep finding players he’d break through walls for. The combination of young talent in front of him is an excellent example.

“Anything can happen in May, Cap,” Milan says, “Hat tricks, and double OTs, and certain teams pulling stupid shit,”.

“What if the hat tricks are ours?” Leon mutters, turning to bring Connor in closer to him, arm wrapped lazily around his shoulders.

Milan picks up his stick and tape, fiddling for a few moments before he realizes the question was actually meant for him.

“If you get a hat trick I’ll let you pick what you want,” Milan offers, for once not afraid of the consequences. He’s won a Cup before, he knows what unspoken promise he’s now made.

“Do we both get to pick what we want?” Connor asks softly.

“I’ll require a second hat trick for that,” Looch says drily.

During Game Six, Leon casually skates his way on a commercial break like they aren’t sitting on a 6-goal lead in a must-win game. Milan doesn't realize it's him until Leon nudges his skate with his stick.

He meets Leon's eyes and smiles, overwhelmed by the absolute joy radiating from him.

"Tonight right? You'll be there tonight?" Leon asks eyes wide.

Milan can only nod shakily, eyes glued to Leon as he skates back to the bench to nudge into his place by Connor's side.

They might be up by 6 right now, but the stakes feel higher than ever. Milan's old enough that teammate shenanigans don’t even rate on his scale of things worth freaking out over. But he’s never had to worry about messing something up with a generational talent and his superstar boyfriend (though Marchy might disagree).

Coming out of the showers, he’s expecting the silver key he finds tucked into his bag, his hands still shaking with adrenaline. What he isn’t expecting is the calm, dimly lit atmosphere he finds when he lets himself into Leon’s apartment. They’re about one step away from candles and rose petal territory and Milan did not know he was signing up for that kind of night.

Somebody left their sock on the doorknob at the end of the hallway and Milan would bet next year's salary it was Leon.

Leon’s sprawled on top of Connor in the middle of the bed, surrounded by the warm, soft glow from the nearby lamp. Connor's digging his hands into Leon's shoulders with every kiss and nip that Leon is dotting on his neck and jaw. Milan can see Connor’s eyes are closed, but he must make a noise because Connor suddenly turns and they flutter open. He starts when he sees Milan and the flush on his cheeks deepens.

“You came,” Connor murmurs, voice still hoarse from the game. Leon pauses and looks back over his shoulder, face smug.

“Not yet he hasn’t,” Leon replies confidently.

Just like that, the playful mood returns and Looch can breath again. He steps forward and playfully smacks the back of Leon’s calf. The look on Leon’s face says it all before he even opens his mouth. So Milan helps him out, “No, I didn’t miss. Keep it up though and I’ll make you wish I had,”.

Leon winks at him, but Milan notices the way Connor’s eyes have widened and he’s gone completely still under Leon. Milan nudges his hip as he sits next to them on the bed.

“You alright, Davo?” he asks gently.

Leon wiggles out of Connor’s embrace and rolls off to his other side. He traces a small pattern on Connor’s hip, seemingly absent-minded before saying, “Connor likes it a little soooft,” with a singsong lilt to his voice. He’s smiling though, and not the vicious kind that says he has chirping material.

Milan hums and combs a hand through Connor’s hair, one eyebrow raised while he waits for an explanation. Connor’s eyes are squeezed shut, flush spreading down his neck onto his chest so Milan looks at Leon...who’s staring intently at Connor.

Instead, Milan clears his throat, inclining his head toward their captain who remains suspiciously silent.

“Connor likes it soft. It startled him when you smacked me,” Leon responds, smoothing his hand down Connor’s side.

“Something happen there I should know about?” Looch questions.

“No,” Connor croaks, voice rusty, “I’ve never liked anything like that I’ve tried. Don’t really wanna start now,”.

“Noted,” Milan replies, making a note of ways he can avoid making anymore jokes that will make Connor uncomfortable. He swings his legs up onto the bed and pulls Connor toward him.

“Connor’s not really a threesome expert either,” Leon states, rolling his eyes at Connor’s indignant squawk.

Milan chuckles and holds on to Connor so he can’t grab Leon and give him a noogie or anything. “How would you feel about instructions?” He whispers into Connor’s ear.

Feeling Connor shiver in his arms makes it completely worth it.

There’s a soft silence that falls over the room when Connor whispers, “I’ve heard I’m a quick study,”.

Leon’s gaze sharpens as he reaches for both of them.

  


Milan tries not to dig his fingers too hard into Davo’s hips, but watching him and Leon together is pushing the last bit of his restraint. They convince Connor to be in the middle, Leon shuffling to lean against the headboard and Connor on his hands and knees between his legs. Milan drapes himself over Connor’s back, biting his shoulder gently while he guides him towards Leon’s dick.

  


Later when they’re all nearly asleep, curled up so they overlap in a dozen places, Milan’s struck by how much he likes being here. How much he can’t make himself leave and is having a harder and harder time picturing himself doing so. Leon’s wormed his way into the middle and sleepily bites Milan’s shoulder, soothing it with a kiss.

  


“Too much thinking,” he mumbles and presses his forehead to Milan’s shoulder before reaching back for Connor’s hand and pulling them both closer.

That’s enough to silence the last of Milan’s worries, at least for tonight. The last thing he feels is Connor’s hand tangling in his and Leon nuzzling into him before sleep pulls him gently under. 

They talk in the morning. Connor’s shoulders are high like he’s prepared to be rejected. Leon soothes a hand across his shoulders and never stops looking at Looch. He can’t promise them forever ( _right now_ his mind supplies), and they’ll need to make it to the next round first, but he’s so happy here. Like the rest of his future might finally be falling into place.

The best part is, win or lose, they’re his.

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me,” He nudges Connor when he says it, grabs onto Leon’s arms so he knows he’s included. Leon winks at him, but the smile tugging at Connor’s lips tips Looch off before Connor says, “How much time do you have?”.


End file.
